


Song of the Third Generation

by agent_orange



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show must go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Third Generation

Lily takes over the role of Swan Queen. She has too many feelings to process properly, between the extra rehearsals and added press. But she feels a lot of things: guilty for taking over the one role Nina had wanted; scared that it'll break her, too. She wonders what Nina thought had happened between them, and if she missed something when she stopped by the dressing room to congratulate Nina. If Lily could have done something to prevent her death.

"The show must go on," Thomas declares, since it'd be an even bigger scandal to shut down until next season. "You're the new face of the company," he tells Lily, which is kind of intimidating.

He insists she come in early most days to practice her White Swan. They're alone together, no David, and it feels especially eerie when the morning light streams in through the windows.

"You're sloppy," Thomas says. "Uncontrolled. Tighten up."

No matter how many times she goes through the motions, counting off every step in her head, Lily's White Swan isn't perfect. It's good, not great, and she knows even the raw sensuality of her Black Swan can't make up the difference.

When she starts to hear the wings on her back shifting as she moves, she ignores it, trying to sleep more and roll less.


End file.
